


Empty Rooms

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: we don't live here anymore [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222





	Empty Rooms

Willow isn't used to having Buffy back. She knows it was only a few months, that they didn't have any more contact the previous summer. But somehow it seemed more distant, the not knowing and the fearing.

She worries what things are going to be like, now that Buffy has someone else to go to things for. Faith has been there a week and already Willow can feel things changing, allegiances shifting.

She spends more time with Oz, with Xander, studying magic, and still the void remains. Yet Buffy is still there, and the hollowness is more painful for it.


End file.
